


Worth Considering

by Akabit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabit/pseuds/Akabit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is actually a little embarrassed that he has never thought about whether he could be bisexual</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questioning

Stiles is actually a little embarrassed that he has never thought about whether he could be bisexual. His only excuse that he was Lydia-sexual since he was prepubescent. But considering that she chose to date a murderous werewolf over him, it may be time to move on. 

Moving on…Moving on is an excellent plan in theory, but in practice he has never been more that physically attracted to anyone else. And he totally wants kissing and probably sex, but Lydia was his goddess because she was brilliant and beautiful. It will take more than a pretty (or handsome) face to replace her. Part of the problem is that he compares all girls to Lydia and finds them lacking. With a boy this may happen less. It requires research. Research involving porn.

It takes very little to convince Stiles to reexamine the many visual masturbatory inspirations available on the internet. Several clicks later he is watching two guys enthusiastically making out. It is working for him. Definitely working. Of course, it is not definitive proof of bisexuality, but for now it is enough to know that when searching for love he should be open to all genders. Emotional fidelity is one of Stiles defining characteristics. Next time he falls in love he wants it to last.


	2. Club

Two weeks later, Stiles still has not mentioned his possible bisexuality to anyone. Its not that he fears a negative reaction. He is sure his friends will be completely accepting and supportive. Or more accurately, he thinks they won’t care and may wonder why he is making a big deal out of nothing. So he will totally tell them if it comes up and he is never going to lie, but he wants the first people tells to be happy for him. He briefly considers telling his dad. But perhaps he should wait until he is sure. He hates it when his Dad thinks he is lying to him. Even thought he often is.

When the latest investigation inexplicably leads them to a gay club, he considers it a golden opportunity. He can look at guys. Maybe they will look back. HIs luck with girls has been surprisingly good lately. He wonders if it extends to males. Actually, he is not sure why his luck with girls has improved. They just seem to keep picking him and being associated with death. Okay maybe that is more morbid luck than good luck, but it has resulted in some quality make outs.

The club is full of people whose hotness varies from extremely warm to burning. It is hard to complain about the scenery even if it makes him feel somewhat plain in comparison. Stiles forces his attention back to scouting for the bad guys, but is immediately distracted by his drag queen friends in the corner.

“What are you doing here baby boy?” asks a six foot tall blond who goes by Priscilla.

“Checking out guys,” Stiles replies. This is not at all what he was planning to say but it has the advantage of being at least partially accurate. “I think I’m bisexual now and so I thought I should come to a club and try to confirm.” The reaction was everything he hoped for. All the ladies started cooing and making ‘helpful’ suggestions. Not a single one expressed the slightest disbelief or discouragement. After several minutes, his is led onto the the dance floor.

He initially thought that he may be less spastic when he tried to flirt with boys than he is when he tries to flit with girls. He is quickly disabused of this notion. It hardly matters. He dances and half-heartedly looks for his targets until Derek drags him out of the club. The werewolf claims to have seen shady characters exiting the building. They have somehow managed to mask their scent, so everyone goes home to sleep or research. No one was hurt and Stiles came out for the first time. He is going to call the evening a complete success.


End file.
